1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP with an improved luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs) have come to public attention, as replacements for conventional Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs). In a PDP, a discharge gas is injected between two substrates on which a plurality of electrodes are formed, a discharge voltage is supplied to the electrodes, a phosphor formed with a predetermined pattern is excited due to ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge voltage, and a desired image is displayed.
Various studies have been conducted to try to increase the luminous efficiency of
Various studies have been conducted to try to increase the luminous efficiency of PDPs and reduce the voltage required for discharge. In other words, it is important to design a PDP which can operate at a voltage lower than a predetermined driving voltage while still having an improved luminous efficiency.